Truth Hurts
by PrincessSakura2b
Summary: Things change when Sakura is forced to leave Japan to live with her Uncle who owns a gang. Suddenly she finds herself making friends, falling in love, and running for her life. What happens when she finds out that she has been BETRAYED?
1. The Death

Ok guys I really hope that you like my story. If you don't, too bad because it's mine to write and I decide where it goes. Please R&R even flames are welcome.

A pair of emerald eyes fluttered open and suddenly snapped back shut. "It's so bright" she groaned. "I thought I closed that curtain last night before I went to bed."

"You did" Claimed a soft tender voice, making Sakura open her eyes again. "I opened it hoping it would wake you up sooner."

Sakura smiled at her mother who was sitting at the foot of the bed. Everything about her was perfect. She had beautiful emerald eyes (that Sakura acquired) and long flowing black hair that fell just above her butt. Every move that she made was graceful and effortless. Her body was well built which made sense to Sakura; anyone who worked in her profession would have a good body.

"I didn't expect you to wake me up today" Sakura said with a smile as she stretched. "It's Saturday."

"I know but I thought we could spend the day together, you me and your father." Her mother smiled. "We haven't done that in a long time what with work... Anyway, I thought it would be fun to go to the park, then the movies and then out for a nice family dinner."

"I would love that!" Sakura jumped out of bed and hugged her mother. Then she paused still in her mom's embrace. "Are you sure that you can take the time off work though. I looked up those names that you asked me to and I think we need to lay low..."

"Don't you worry about them," Her mom cut her off. "They aren't any match for your father and I." Sakura gave her a look making her mother smile. "Fine, fine, fine, since you insist, we'll go armed."

"Thank you, you know that makes me feel better."

"Good I'm glad. Now then you get dressed right away. Breakfast is in 30 minuets. Be down there at 9:30 sharp or we'll eat without you." With that she left the room and closed the door.

Sakura smiled to herself as she got into the shower. 'It's not always easy being their daughter but times like this make up for everything else.'

Her mother and father are leaders of the top gang in Japan, the Dragons. They have a total of about 50 members. Some living in the mansion with her family, but most of the members live away so that it isn't easy for other people to come in and wipe out the whole gang. Everyone in Japan likes the Dragons. They stand up for the little people and what is right. But other gangs don't like them. They control most of the trade and shipping docks around Japan and that is the goal of almost every gang. Right now the Dragons are at war with the Griffins. It was dangerous just to go outside. But that didn't much matter to Sakura, she was used to danger.

Her parents started the gang when she was only 4 and she has grown up knowing how to be cautious. Most of the people around her, helped raise her. Ever since the gang started she has been involved in one way or another. She first got involved with her training, which involved 4 hrs. a day of fighting, 2 hrs. of meditation, 6 hrs. for her studies, the rest of the day was for meals, play and sleep. To anyone else it would seem like a lot but as she got older she grew to love it even more. On her 10th birthday she got her first gun. Everyone laughed at the fact that a 10 year old had a gun but she turned out to be a natural. When she turned 11 she was sent to public school for the first time. She was attending the middle school on the condition that she never said what her parents did. They had a lie all worked out for her to tell everyone, her mom was a lawyer and her dad was a doctor.

As long as she kept quiet she could stay in a public school and she would start getting "jobs". They were little at first, like looking up people on the computer to get their background, or entering other things into the computer. But as she got older her jobs got steadily more exciting.

She eventually became known as the computer wiz of the gang. After all, it was where she started out. She could navigate her way around any site and database put in front of her. Although her parents didn't encourage "hacking" into major governmental sights, they understood that it was sometimes necessary and only allowed her to do it. She was the best and they trusted her more then anyone.

She was so good at computers and gadgets, that they even introduced her to Pedro. He was Spanish, and lived almost halfway around the world, but he was the best. If anyone needed something with major security, they went to him. He had designed thousands of security systems for different people all over the world, and that includes the government. Sakura met the man when she was 13 on their family vacation to Spain. He was supposed to baby-sit her while her parents were at a convention, and that's where their relationship started.

Flashback

A 13 year old Sakura is sitting in a room, staring at the wall, with a 21 year old Pedro looking over a gadget at his desk.

He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and a charming smile but he really didn't like the fact that he had to watch this girl. Baby-sitting was a job for a teenage girl, but he owed the Kinomotos a favor and so was stuck watching her.

She suddenly stood up and walked over to the wall that she had been staring at. Pedro looked up briefly and then looked back down at the gadget.

Sakura continued to stare at the wall. The fireplace was exquisite and had a very elaborate mantel. She continued to stare at it, not touching anything, and then slowly walked along side it and out the door. Pedro took little notice of her actions as he was consumed by his thoughts of how to unlock the damn thing in his hands.

Sakura walked back in the room and strait over to his desk. "What's behind that wall?" She asked in a sugary sweet tone.

Pedro looked at her and then at the wall. "Nothing, now be quiet I need to unlock this thing." He stated in an irritated voice.

Sakura looked at the thing in his hands and watched what he did for about 5 minutes. Suddenly she grabbed the thing out of his hand and walked over to the window. She gazed at the sundial in the garden below and then twisted the top to match the sun's shadow.

There was a low click and she handed it back to him. "Now tell me what is behind that wall." She stated again sweeter this time.

Pedro stared at her amazed. "I told you nothing." He said totally confused. "How did you do that?"

Sakura sighed and pointed to the side of the gadget. "This symbol is the Amazonian sign for eternity. Now obviously this thing wasn't created in the Amazonian times so here it isn't meant to show eternity but time. These markings on the top show that you need to turn the top to match that of a sundial, or of the hands on a watch. There is a pocket watch inside so when the top is turned to match the hands of the watch exactly, it will unlock for that minute. Therefore at 12:00 exactly it is always unlocked, if you don't move the hands."

Pedro continued to stare at her in disbelief. He had just been shown up by a thirteen year old. He watched her walk over to the wall she had been staring at earlier and watched her do something to the fireplace. Suddenly a trap door opened that he never knew was there. "You should really take a look at the blue prints for his place, I noticed a lot of these when I was coming in." She said causing him to be totally flabbergasted again.

For the rest of the day they explored his house. He had never taken the time to look at these things figuring it was just a normal mansion.

End Flashback

From that day on they were instant friends. Pedro would constantly be sending her things to try and puzzles to try and solve. Whenever he made a really big and elaborate security system he always flew her in for the final testing phase. It was, in a way, her job. He would make something, and she would try to break into it. She was strong and flexible, so she was able to do extraordinary things to try and break into the vaults. She was the best he had ever seen and he trusted her more then anyone else. If anyone could find his mistakes, it was her.

Now she was 17 years old, the future leader of the Dragon's, and attending a public high school. She had her friends in school but none of them knew about her real life.

Sakura went downstairs for breakfast and was greeted by her mom and dad.

"Right on time Sakura, let's eat." Her father said. He had auburn hair and golden eyes. "Natasha dear would you please pass the syrup for the pancakes?" He added to his wife.

"Of course, here you are." Natasha said with a smile, she then turned to her daughter and said, "Sakura dear, we were thinking about skipping lunch and just going for an early dinner before the movie how does that sound?"

"That's fine by me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad. Francis hunny, before I forget, we have to work on the Tokyo harbor shipment. It should be coming in on Thursday and Ryuian said that it's going to be big." Natasha said to her husband.

"Speaking of Uncle Ryuian, when do I get to see him again?" Sakura asked. "I haven't seen him since he last came to Japan about 7 years ago."

Sakura loved her Uncle and was always talking with him on the phone or online. They loved to compare stories and challenge each other. He had a daughter Sakura's age named Tomoyo that came to visit every summer. She was Sakura's best friend and cousin, but he was never able to come with her to visit. No one knew about his daughter except for Sakura and her family. Not even his gang, the Wolves, knew their true relationship. He made sure of this in an attempt to keep Tomoyo safe.

"Well we were thinking that maybe we could all go to Hong Kong sometime to see him." Her father answered. "We have some business there that we need to take care of and I've wanted to see him to." It was plain as day that he missed his brother and only remaining family.

The rest of their meal and for most of the time at the park they all planned their trip to Hong Kong. They decided to go at the end of the month which was only 2 weeks away.

After spending a lot of time at the park, they finally decided that it was time to eat. They went to a little cafe with tables outside in the nice spring air. The sun showed down as they sat at a table under a Sakura tree. Sakura watched her parents have a playful argument and smiled. They were perfect for each other. She had acquired her mom's emerald eyes and her dad's auburn hair which fell halfway down her back. They looked like the perfect family. Sakura treasured her times with them because it made life seem perfect. They showed her what she really wanted out of life; a good husband who she was madly in love with, children who were just like her, and to lead the Dragons. She only hoped that she wouldn't let her gang down when the day came for her to take over. She still had a lot to learn and she knew it, but that didn't matter because she wouldn't be taking over for years.

"Darling we have a gift for you." Natasha said interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Why do you have a gift for me? My birthday was 2 weeks ago." Sakura asked confused.

"Well you see," her father stated, "We have been looking for this for a long time and finally found it, but it took a while to ship in from China."

Sakura took the box in her hands and smiled. She knew right away it was jewelry. She opened the little velvet case to reveal a beautiful locket. It was silver and in the shape of a heart. In the very center of the locket was an emerald carved into the shape of a heart too. She opened it up and saw a picture of her parents.

"It's amazing." Sakura stated not knowing what else to say.

Natasha smiled. "The other side is for a picture of your love," She explained.

"Thank you very much. I love it." Sakura couldn't stop smiling. She put the locket on and they continued to eat their dinner.

Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from inside. All three of them jumped up to see what was going on but it was too late, the little cafe was bursting into flames.

"Something must have happened in the kitchen!" Francis shouted. "Get back stay away from the flames."

That's when they heard the gunfire. It was coming from the street. "That was no accident." Natasha screamed as she turned over their table and pulled her daughter and husband behind it. They were shielded from the gunfire coming from the street, but with the flames right at their backs, they were trapped.

The guns continued to fire and a woman only a table away was shot in the leg. "I'm gunna go see what I can do for her. You two get out of here. They don't want me. I'll meet you two back at the house." Sakura said.

"No!" Natasha protested. "I am not about to leave you here alone."

"If you two don't get out of here you are putting more people in danger. You don't have the back up here to help you. I would be in more danger with you two. Now go before they find you!" Sakura shouted.

Natasha and Francis looked at their daughter. She had grown so beautiful and strong. They both kissed her and said that they loved her before they took out their guns and ran to the next table over.

Sakura took out her gun. It was plain and looked like every other handgun. She ran to the woman who had been shot and pulled her behind a table. The woman said she was all right but she was bleeding profusely from the shoot wound. Sakura ripped the bottom of her shirt all the way around her revealing her stomach. She then bandaged the woman's leg to help stop the bleeding.

She looked up to see if she could still spot her parents. They were behind a table on the other side of the cafe. They were firing bullets around the table at the cars shooting at them.

That was when she noticed the man. He was dressed in a cooks outfit and must have been the one to start the fire. He was walking over to them with his gun pulled out. Her parents hadn't noticed him because he was coming from behind. But Sakura saw him and started to panic. She pulled her gun out and shot the man, but it was too late.

He pulled the trigger of his gun right as Sakura did. He shot Francis strait in the head. That's when Sakura's bullet hit him. It hit him in the chest and Sakura was sure it hit is heart and killed him instantly, but then she saw she was wrong. The man raised his arm one last time and shot Natasha in the chest before he fell limp.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and stood up shooting at the cars of men. She hit three men before any of them even noticed her. The cars suddenly drove away with Sakura still shooting at them. She screamed and tried to go to her parents but then she heard the sirens of police cars. If she was caught there she could go to jail. She needed to get out of there. She painfully took one last look at her parent's bloody bodies as she ran to their car and drove back to the manor.

When she got home, everyone knew something was wrong. Sakura barely made in the door before she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Her hot tears streamed down her face as everyone wondered what was going on. Then there was a blood curtailing scream from the other room. It was already all over the news. People rushed to see what was wrong only to find start crying. Natasha and Francis Kinomoto were officially pronounced dead at 5:13 PM on April 15th 2005.

There you go. I hope you like it so far. There is a lot I want to put in this story and I hope it all fits. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Hong Kong

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her dark room and prayed it was all a dream. It had been three days since her parents were murdered, and today was the day of the funeral. To make matters worse she wouldn't even get to stay around after it. Her Uncle had ordered that she leave for Hong Kong at once. He said that it was too dangerous for her to stay in Japan. Someone was supposed to be at the funeral today to take her away.

Sakura pulled the covers back over her head. 'I don't want to go. I just want to stay as close to them as possible.' For the past three days she hadn't left her room. She cried until she had no more tears left. Sleeping was hard for her. She was constantly waking up to nightmares of the tragic day.

Sakura pulled the covers back down and looked at her clock. 9:21. She slowly got up not even bothering to stretch out. She hopped into the shower and let the water beat down on her bare skin. As she thought about it, Sakura realized that she hadn't showered since it happened.

She got out of the shower and went to her closet. She looked in it, but couldn't find anything that seemed appropriate to wear. She needed something that was black, but not something that you would wear everyday. Sakura wanted something special to honor their memory. At that time she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." She said as she put on her robe. When she answered the door she was surprised at who she saw. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Ryuian to take you to Hong Kong. He sends his apologies for not being able to be as his brother's funeral, but he had pressing matters to attend to." Tomoyo answered business like.

Sakura didn't even know what to think. Standing in front of her was her only friend and cousin talking like they had never met.

Tomoyo's words finally hit Sakura like a brick, he wasn't coming. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her into the room to talk in privacy. "What do you mean he won't be here? What could possibly be more important then this?" Sakura whispered in a deadly tone.

At that point Tomoyo broke down into tears. "I don't know. I wish I did but I don't. He won't tell me anything anymore. I hate it. I'm his daughter for goodness sake. He is supposed to be there for me but he never is. I'm sorry I don't mean to do this now."

It happened every time that Tomoyo came to Japan. She would cry at the fact that Ryuian, despite being an excellent leader, was a horrible father. "No more talk of that. Here take this. I made it for you; I thought you might need it."

Sakura went to her bed and sat down. She slowly pulled the ribbon off of the box that Tomoyo had given her and pulled off the lid. Her mouth dropped as she pulled the contents out of the box. "Oh Tomoyo, this is perfect. This is exactly what I was looking for."

In Sakura's hands was a full length black dress. Light weight and simple. It had a low, square cut neck line, and three quarter length sleeves. It fell strait down with pleats at the bottom so she could walk. There was no slit or designs on it. It was simple but elegant and exactly what Sakura wanted.

She looked at her friend and gave her a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I have an idea." Tomoyo said.

The rest of the day went past in a blur. Sakura couldn't remember any of the condolences that she had been given, any of the priest's words, or even any of her own thoughts. All she remembered was people crying, but she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. She wanted to cry and yell, but nothing would come. She had gone numb to it all.

As Sakura sat in the plane later that evening watching Japan disappear, her first conscious thought in hours came to her. "Tomoyo," she asked, "Do your people know who I am?"

Tomoyo looked at her strangely for a second, "What do you mean 'Who you are'"?

Sakura let out a sad sign, "Tomoyo, let's face it, in Japan everyone knows that I am the daughter of Natasha and Francis. They know that in a year, when I am of age, I will come back and take over the Dragons. That puts me as a constant target for other gangs and you know what came of that. But I won't be in Japan anymore. I'll be in Hong Kong and I can start all over. I'm sick of danger; I don't want to have to always be on guard wondering where they're coming from next. I don't want to be Ryuian's niece. I don't want people to know that one day I am going to take over the Dragon's. I want to be, for the first time in my life, a normal girl in the gang. I just want to be Sakura. I want to be able to make friends and not intimidate people with my status."

Tomoyo looked at her sad friend and sighed. "Sakura they are going to find eventually. You command respect without even meaning to. Your high stature in the gang flows through your blood and is visible in how you present yourself. People are going to realize that you are someone important."

"I know all that. But I have an idea to get around it. There has been talk for many years of uniting our two clans. Well what are we waiting for? I'll be there and claim that I am investigating the gang to see if it would make a good merger. Only people of importance would be asked to do that. They will know I am a Dragon and that I have status, but they wont know how much. By the time they figure out who I am, I will probably be back in Japan leading the Dragons. Just tell everyone that I am an old friend that representing the Dragons."

Tomoyo smiled. "I'll call Ryuian when we get off the plane and tell him that you want to be a secret."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

"What else are best friends for?"

At the mansion

"Ok. Ryuian wants us to meet him at the new club that he opened." Tomoyo said after she hung up the phone.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to go to a club. I don't even want to be seen in public. I just want to go to my new room and wait until sleep claims me." Sakura replied. "Listen, you go ahead and let him know that we're safe. I am staying here. Can you show me to my room?"

"I don't know what room is going to be yours, but you can stay in my room for the night. I don't mind." Tomoyo said as she led Sakura up stairs.

The room that they entered had light purple walls with a darker purple carpet. The bed spread was a light blue. It was larger than most of the rooms they had walked past, and had its own bathroom connecting. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be staying in the next room over if you need me for anything. Feel free to make yourself at home. You know where the kitchen and living room is. I'm going to go change before I go out." Tomoyo said before disappearing into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Tomoyo left, and Sakura decided that she would try and get some sleep.

At the club

Tomoyo walked up to the bouncer and he let her in automatically. She received a bunch of dirty glares from people waiting in line, but brushed them off.

The club was large with drink bars on all four of the walls. There were also girls walking around offering shots that were "guaranteed to get you on your ass". There was a large dance floor in the middle with lights and smoke. Some of the wild girls who were experiencing alcohol for the first time where dancing on the bars in their skirts. Every now and then the bartenders (all male) would flip a switch and air would blow up the girls' skirts causing them to fly up. The girls didn't mind because all the guys would watch and cheer while the girls shook their booties and showed off their thongs. There was a second level with couches, chairs and tables for people to sit if they didn't want to dance, and two bars for those people to get drinks. There was also a room that had 3 walls, and the fourth was glass over looking everything. Tomoyo headed up the stairs and to this room. It was the meeting room designed for the Wolves and other VIPs. She walked over to the big wooden doors the led into the room. A guard opened them and announced her to everyone in the room.

Everyone stopped talking and all the men, save one, stood up out of respect. She acknowledged them and waved her hand for them to sit. She walked to the man that did not stand and waited for the signal to proceed.

"Welcome back Tomoyo, I trust everything went well?" asked the man. He was in his mid forties. He had jet black hair with specks of grey from his age. He had intense grey eyes, and it was clear to see that he was very attractive in his younger days.

"Yes Ryuian, we are both safe. She did not wish to come here with me due to circumstances that happened earlier." Tomoyo stated hoping that she wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

"I understand that she is upset but I really do need her here. I must talk to her about pressing matters." Ryuian stated upset that she had ignored his order to bring Sakura to him.

"I will go get her then, but I warn you she will be most displeased." Tomoyo was starting to get angry. 'The girl just lost her family, can't you just give her time to mourn their death.'

Ryuian shook his head. "I can't have you wasting time going to get her. I need you to do something for me. Syaoran," he called to a boy. "At the mansion there is a girl whom you have never seen before. Her name is Sakura and I want you to bring her here. I want her here as close to 10:30 as possible. That gives you an hour to get there and back and make sure that she is presentable. I wish you good luck; it will not be easy to get her here."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I understand Sir. I will have her here at 10:30 as you wish." With that he turned his back and left the room.

A few people still remained in the room so Tomoyo asked politely, "What is it that you wish me to do?"

Ryuian turned back to face her. "I need you to find information for the people on this list. I want to know who they are, who they work for, and any other information you can find. I need it for when Sakura gets here."

Tomoyo looked at the list of 5 names. "It will be difficult to get in time, but I will try." She went to the corner of the room and started to look up the names on a computer as the other people started to talk again.

Sakura woke with a start. She had had the dream again. 'I want it to go away, I just want to forget.' She thought as she looked at the clock. It read 9:35. "I only slept for 20 minutes?" She realized that she had been in a cold sweat and decided to take a quick shower.

After her shower, she realized that she hadn't eaten anything for the past few days. She went down to the kitchen in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun to keep it out of her way. She looked around the kitchen, and nothing looked good. She decided to make herself and sandwich and she went to the living room area to watch TV and eat.

The front door opened and in walked a tall young man. He had messy brown hair that hung in front of a pair of dark amber eyes. He was well built and from the way that he carried himself Sakura knew he was someone of high standing in the gang.

He walked over to her. "I am here to fetch you and take you to the club. Your presence has been requested by Ryuian."

Sakura didn't like how he said that, so she replied in the sweetest voice she could muster. "First off I am not a dog, and I don't think you are either so there will be no "fetching" done today. And secondly you can tell Ryuian that I have had a very hard day and will not be going anywhere tonight. Thank you." With that she turned back to the TV and flipped the channel.

The boy stood there for a second not knowing what to say. No one had ever talked back to him and it took him a minute to understand what she said. "I'm sorry but my orders where to bring you to Ryuian, and I will complete my orders." He said the last part more firmly.

"The only way that you will get my out of this house is if you physically pick me up and carry me." Sakura said blowing him off. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

"That can be arranged. Now I suggest that you get ready to go before we make a scene and your wish is granted." He glared at her. 'Who does this girl think she is?'

Sakura stood up defiantly and looked as mean as she could, which was hard considering he was almost a head taller than her and towered over her. They continued their glaring contest when suddenly a thought came over her. "Fine, I'll go change." She walked upstairs to Tomoyo's room and locked the door.

'That was easy.' Syaoran though as he sat down to wait for her.

After 10 minutes, he walked upstairs and saw that she was in Tomoyo's room. He looked at his watch and saw that is was 10:00. 'She better hurry, it takes almost 10 minutes to get to the club and I don't want to be late.'

He knocked on the door. "Go away!" Sakura's voice rang from inside.

He tried to open it but it was locked. "Open this door now!" He screamed.

"No I told you I don't want to go."

"I don't care unlock this door."

"No"

"Yes"

"Make me."

"If you don't open it I'll break it down." Syaoran said.

"No you won't."

"Don't test me girl. I'll break it down and drag you to the club now let me in."

"You wouldn't break it down." Sakura screamed as she stared out the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a cracking sound. The door was broken in. Sakura stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you just broke the door down."

"I told you I would."

"Ohhhhh, Tomoyo is not going to be happy with you. You know, you should really take some anger management classes or something. It's not healthy to have so much rage." Sakura teased to annoy him.

"I'm not in the mood for this now; we have to go. I don't want to be late. Ryuian said to be there at 10:30 and it is 10:05." Syaoran was starting to get really annoyed by this girl.

"If you want me to go with you then you'll have to catch me and that won't be easy. I suggest just giving up now. So I don't have to have to kick your ass."

"Good luck I'm the best fighter here."

"Hunny you have no idea what you are up against." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

With that Syaoran ran at her in an attempt to grab her arms and carry her to the car. He wasn't expecting that Sakura would actually be able to stop him. She saw him coming and swept his legs out from under him, and then she ran out onto the balcony. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of the ledge above her head. She used her upper body strength to hoist herself onto the roof and then started to run.

Syaoran watched her run out the balcony door and tried to grab her legs but it was too late, she was already on the roof. He had no choice but to follow her. Running after her on the roof was difficult. She was light weight and was easily able to balance and make sharp turns quickly. He had to be careful because of the slant on some parts of the roof. She kept running to the end of the mansion and looked down. It was a pretty far drop.

Syaoran smirked at her. "No place to go, now let's just end this charade and go to the club."

Sakura smiled evilly right back. She stretched her arms out wide looking like she was going to surrender, then she jumped backwards off the roof.

Syaoran went to look of the side of the roof only to see her hanging from tree limb about 3 feet down. He cursed under his breath and the jumped onto the tree to. Sakura was climbing down the tree, but since he had longer legs he caught up to her.

He grabbed her wrist and held onto her while they were on the same limb. There was a horrible cracking noise as the limb beneath them broke and they both tumbled to the ground. They both tucked and rolled, but Syaoran kept his roll going so that he ended up right on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

Both of them were out of breath as they stared at each other. Sakura tried to get away but he had all of his weight on her and there was no way for her to move.

"That's not fair." She said still panting as she gazed into his amber eyes. "You're fat."

"Deal with it, I won." He said still panting himself. Their faces were only inches apart. Suddenly, without any warning, he stood up and hoisted Sakura over his shoulders. He carried her fireman style all the way back in the mansion. He grabbed some rope from closet, and threw her onto Tomoyo's bed.

She was about to get up when he pounced on her and started to tie her hands together. Then he bound her feet together and sat her upright on the bed. He went over to her bags and placed them on the bed next to her.

"Now let's see, what should you wear tonight?" He questioned starting to open her bag.

"Don't go through that, it's mine!"

"What do you think about this?" Syaoran asked pulling out her pink silk night gown.

"Stop it! I don't want you touching my stuff!" Sakura screamed in his face.

"Stop worrying, I won't break anything. This will do just fine." He said as he picked up a pair of jeans and a red, black, and white striped shirt.

He then picked up the tied up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder again as he carried her and the clothes to the car. When he was about to close the front door he stopped. "I don't mean to sound perverted or anything, but are you wearing the right undergarments for these cloths?"

Sakura was really glad that he couldn't see her face because it turned really red from a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. "Yes".

With that he threw her into the front seat of his car and buckled her in. As he turned on the car, he looked at the time which read 10:30. "Great now we're going to be late."

* * *

I really hope that you liked this chapter. Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster that I want to put up the next chapter. 


	3. At the Club

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter. --

* * *

Syaoran looked at the girl that sat next to him tied up. She stared out the window giving him a good view of her profile. She still wore her sweats and no make up. Her auburn hair was still tied back in a low bun, but a few strands had come loose in the chase, and now hung across her cheeks. She was incredibly beautiful in a strange way. Her body was well built and it was obvious that she was athletic.

Syaoran stared back at the road, so he could continue to drive. After about 5 minutes of driving in silence, Syaoran decided to try and say something, but what to say?

"You know you lied." He blurted out.

Sakura glared at him, and then turned her head back to gaze out the window.

"You did." He continued. "You said that the only way I would get you out of the house was if I picked you up and carried you out. Granted I had to do that in the end, but you ran out onto the roof all by yourself." He gave her a sly smile.

'Is this guy for real?' "Are you always this arrogant?" Sakura questioned not even bothering to look at him.

"No, sometimes I'm worse."

After a few seconds Sakura said, "You know the only reason you won is because you're fat and broke the tree branch."

"No I still would have won."

"Trust me; in a real fight you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Well I would like to take you up on that offer sometime. I usually don't waist my time giving out pity fights, but I think I can make an exception. Anyways we're here."

Sakura looked at him with her hands suddenly untied, "Would you mind getting out of the car so I can change?"

Syaoran looked at her in awe. "How did you… But I…" Finally he understood her question. "Climb into the backseat."

"What why!"

"Because I obviously underestimated what you are capable of and I won't do it again. The second I get out of this car, you will probably hot wire it and drive away."

"Actually I planned on getting changed so that I can go in there and say a few things to Ryuian." Syaoran still didn't move. "Fine, I'll go in back."

Sakura tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Child proof, you have to climb in back." Syaoran's smile got really sly.

Sakura glared at him and climbed over the seats. "Don't even think about looking you pervert."

"Please, I've seen more attractive girls then you in much less then their bras and underwear."

"I didn't need to hear that."

"Why are you jealous?"

"No, I just think I might be sick and I can't get out of this car to throw up because of the child locks. Ok I'm done open the door."

Syaoran got out of the car and opened the door for her. He offered his hand to help her out, but she blew right past it.

She was dressed in the cloths he had grabbed for her, but when he saw them on her, his mouth almost dropped. The red, black, and white striped shirt cut off just above her belly button, showing off her smooth, flat stomach. Her jeans were low rise allowing even more skin to be seen. The cloths clung to her body accentuating her perfect form and full breasts. She grabbed her lip gloss out of her pocket and applied it lightly giving her lips the perfect pink shimmer; she didn't need any other makeup.

She continued walked to the club leaving Syaoran behind. He stood still for a second in shock and watched her let down her hair as she walked. It fell to her mid-back and she ran her fingers through it to give it a little bit of bounce. As she walked up to the bouncer she paused and flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, do I really have to stand in that really long line? It's a bit chilly out and I forgot my jacket. The last thing I want is to catch cold." She stated cutely batting her eyes. He smiled and let her right in while the people waiting in line gave her dirty looks.

Syaoran was completely shocked. He walked up to the bouncer "You're not supposed to do that. Only VIP's get in without a wait."

The bouncer looked freaked. "Yes Sir. I am truly sorry Sir."

"I'll let it go this time but think twice before letting in a pretty face."

Syaoran rushed into the club before he could loose sight of Sakura. 'That girl is way too much trouble.'

He spotted her at a bar ordering a drink. He watched as the bartender gave her a mixed drink.

"How the hell did you get that?" He demanded. "I know you aren't old enough to drink."

"A girl has her ways." She said flashing him a sweet smile. "If this is what I can get away with, I would be interested in what those prettier girls that you sleep with can do." She stated shocking him.

"I never said that I slept with anyone."

"No you just implied it. You should be careful what you say; sometimes people will turn your words around on you."

"We don't have time for this crap. I need to get you up to Ryuian it's already 10:40." Syaoran said grabbing her arm. 'This girl is a major pain in the ass.'

Sakura held her drink and let him lead her across the floor and to the stairs. 'This is fun. I like making him mad.' She sipped her drink and looked around. She noticed 5 people scanning the dance floor. She put her drink down on a table and stopped making Syaoran turn to face her. "What now?"

Sakura put her arms around his neck and started to dance with him. "There are people that are looking for us."

"That would make sense; we were expected to be here 10 minutes ago."

"Ryuian expects to see us in 5 minutes. Why else would he say have me here 'as close to 10:30 as possible'? Trust me he expects me to be 'fashionably late'. He knows my ways. These men aren't his."

Sakura continued to dance with her arms around his neck as she turned so that he could see them. "Look over my right shoulder. There are 5 of them."

"I don't recognize them." Syaoran stated with a frown.

"I do. And it isn't good, but I don't think that they have seen me yet."

"Who are they?"

"Griffins," Her voice held pure hatred.

"Who are you? Why would they be here looking for you."

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But I don't care to find out right now." She started to walk toward the wall beneath the men. They didn't notice her as they continued to scan the dance floor. They were almost out of sight when one turned to look in their direction.

Sakura immediately turned her back to them pulled Syaoran into a kiss. He was completely surprised by her actions but decided not to question.

The kiss was sweet, but their minds were on the men looking for them. He felt Sakura begin to walk toward the wall, but not release the kiss. He followed her and held the kiss until they were out of sight. As quickly as the kiss started it stopped. "Ok let's go," was all she said leaving behind a really confused Syaoran.

They walked up the stairs and into the room before the men had a chance to look at them again. The person guarding the door opened it for them and announced their arrival.

There were a total of 11 people sitting in the room, half male half female. When she entered all the men stood up out of respect.

"Wow, so that's what it's like for you girls when we do that. I feel important." Syaoran joked making the everyone laugh.

Ryuian signaled for everyone to sit down except Sakura. He looked at his watch and smiled at her. "You're 2 minutes early. I'm surprised; usually you are exactly on time."

Sakura smiled smugly at Syaoran as his mouth dropped. However, when she turned back to Ryuian her smile faded. "There are Griffins in your club."

"I beg your pardon." Ryuian was confused.

"I said that there are Griffins in your club." She watched as Ryuian made not attempt to move or order something done. "If you do not handle this little 'infestation', then I will, and I don't believe you will like how I handle it."

Sakura stood her ground and glared at her uncle. "My club is open for all who wish entrance." was his simple reply.

"You have disgraced your name enough for one day by not being at the funeral. I suggest you take action before I become personally offended." Sakura was fuming. Jaws started to drop as everyone waited for Ryuian to kick her out of the room. No one was this disrespectful to their leader. Tomoyo buried her face in her hands. She was desperately trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her.

"You have not right to speak that way." Syaoran interjected. "He is our leader and you will give him the respect that he deserves."

"Stay out of this boy." Sakura turned on him, and he had to step back under the heat of her glare. He was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Thank you Syaoran, but this is not your fight." Ryuian said in a calm voice. He turned back to face Sakura. "Now then, my condolences go out to every Dragon. It is not easy to loose a good leader and 2 would be even harder. I have no doubt that their daughter will make a fine leader herself one day. I meant no disrespect by not being at their funeral, however I had pressing matters to attend to. If I didn't attend to these matters, then the Wolves would be at war right now. As you wish I will remove those men from my club, but I refuse to do anymore then remove them. The Dragons are at war, not the Wolves. Please remember that you are now amongst the Wolves, and things will be different from how they were in Japan."

Everyone was starting to understand. The beautiful girl in front of them was a Dragon. It was common knowledge that they just lost their leaders in a fight with the Griffins. It was also common knowledge that Ryuian's brother was one of the leaders.

"I may be with the Wolves now; but that would not stop them from shooting me the second they have a clear shot. You are Wolves, but I am a Dragon. I will not contain my anger and hatred just because I am amongst you. You must understand that although you are not at war, I still am. They will do everything within their power to hunt me down and kill me. So in turn, I must do the same." Sakura said. Ryuian nodded his agreement and sent the guard to remove the men.

Turning to the rest of the group he spoke again. "Everyone this is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be staying with us for a while. I expect everyone to give her the utmost respect for she deserves it. She will be very important in the future of our clan. She is the representative for the Dragons from Japan. She will report what she saw here and will have a large say in whether or not there will be a merger between our gangs. Sakura these are the majority of my most trusted members. Everyone, introduce yourselves so that we may get down to business."

(Note: everything that has happened thus far has been spoken in Japanese. They all know it and are being polite because they don't know if she knows Chinese. It will continue in Japanese until I say that they have switched.)

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"Naoko Yanagisawa nice to meet you."

"Just call me Jinsu, don't bother with the last name, no one can pronounce it anyways."

"Chiharu Mihara I am sorry about your leaders."

"Yamasaki Takashi. Did you know...?" But he was interrupted when the girl named Chiharu smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm Rika Sasaki" another girl said stopping their fight.

"Yukito Tsukiro" (He is their age in this story.)

"Meiling Rea and don't you forget it." This one had a smile on her face.

"Kevin Diniva. I'm from America."

(Another note: Couples are E&T, N&J, C&Y, R&Y, and M&K in order of how I listed them. You will get a character description as she meets them all individually. When she has met everyone on an individual basis, I will make a huge list for you.)

"And of course you know Tomoyo and Syaoran." Ryuian said. "Now then, onto business. Sakura, would you please take a seat. I have a present for you."

Sakura sat on the sofa next to Tomoyo. She gave her uncle a suspicious look but nodded for him to continue.

"I have a trip that I want to send you on. You will be going with 5 people of your choice, to America. All expenses will be paid and you can even see the Broadway shows that you have been raving about. Then on your way home, you will be stopping in Spain to visit an old friend."

Sakura's face lit up, "Are you serious? Oh my gosh that's amazing… Wait a minute… What do I have to do to go on this trip?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I have a favor to ask of you."

"There's always a catch." She said with a sigh.

"Well, you are the best performer I have ever seen…" Ryuian started.

"No. I absolutely refuse." Sakura didn't let him finish.

"But Sakura you must understand."

"No, you understand. I don't want to get mixed up in that shit again. Get someone else to do it; I'm not your girl." Sakura's voice was level but her eyes were blazing.

"Sakura," Tomoyo cut in with a soft voice. "I know that you don't want to do this but we really need your help. I am the best performer the Wolves have and I can't pull this one off. If I tried I would most likely be caught. You know what happens when girls like us get caught." Tomoyo's eyes were pleading and Sakura was losing her willpower to say no.

"I know better then anyone what happens when girls get caught. I'm not afraid of the consequences, but there are people depending on me."

"We will take the utmost care. Nothing will happen to you." Ryuian stated. "There will be men watching on a camera, ready to attack and pull you out at even the slightest threat."

"What if they fail? I can't take that risk. Not after everything that has happened…" Her voice trailed off.

Tomoyo stood up and pulled Sakura out of the room. When the doors were closed she looked at her friend.

"Sakura, please," Tomoyo started to beg with tears forming in her beautiful purple eyes. "I can't do this. You know I can't do this. If you don't help me, I… I don't know what will happen." Her voice broke at this last part.

Sakura pulled her best friend into a hug. She stroked her hair and noticed for the first time that as strong as Tomoyo was, she wasn't as strong as everyone expected her to be. She stepped back and held Tomoyo by the shoulders and to look her over.

Sakura had always been jealous of Tomoyo. She had always thought that Tomoyo was the prettier of the two. She had the most exotic naturally purple eyes, while Sakura was stuck with common everyday green. Tomoyo's raven hair was now to the middle of her back, the same length as Sakura's. Sakura realized for the first time how truly alike they were, both in appearances and in personality.

"You know that I'm scared too right. I would never admit it to him, but I would be terrified to do this. Especially after what happened last time…" Sakura spoke.

"That's why I feel awful asking it of you. But I'm not ready for such a huge task yet. I've been working on a different performance and I can't take on another right now. I'm not that good of an actress."

Sakura laughed at this. "You are a wonderful actress. No one would ever guess who your father is. You are just too innocent. You can't deal with men looking and touching you. You can't remain calm in that sort of situation because you are so innocent. Please don't lose that innocence. I'll do it. I would do anything for you."

Tomoyo gave her best friend a big hug. "Well at least now we will get to see that fiancé of yours when we go on that trip Ryuian is giving us. How is the man?"

"He's fine. I'm sure he will be more then happy to see us." Sakura said as they walked back into the room. Everyone stopped talking as they entered and the men all stood up.

"Wow, you're right I do feel important now." Sakura said with a slight laugh. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Wonderful," Ryuian stated a smile on his face. "Now then, we have a lot to plan…"

* * *

Ok I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it's confusing, but stick with me and things will be explained, including what the performances are. Please R&R 


End file.
